


a viagem do sol

by JulianAst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, atsuhina nation rise, oihina friendship, too many metaphores, too many parallels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianAst/pseuds/JulianAst
Summary: Различие между Рио и Токио держится на трёх столпах: двенадцатичасовая разница во времени, люди и температура воздуха. Хината чувствует себя виноватым за то, что не ощущает различия вообще.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	a viagem do sol

Это время дня на пляже – самое красивое. Так думает Хината, зарывая пальцы в ещё теплый песок, пока солнце неторопливо погружается в спокойные волны, и, как бы Хината не представлял, не гаснет, как спичка, брошенная в воду. Оставшиеся на пляже начинают лениво разбредаться: туристы, желающие насладиться каждым лучиком, парочки, наблюдавшие закат, игроки, обсуждающие куда бы пойти выпить после изматывающих игр. Хината любит ощущение тяжести, нависшее на его плечах, желание поскорее дойти до квартиры, быстро принять душ и рухнуть на кровать, чтобы повторить такой же день завтра.

Хината услышал это случайно от кого-то из пляжных волейболистов: завтра никогда не наступит, потому что, проснувшись, ты снова обнаружишь сегодня. Это заставило его думать, что он попал в какой-то странный день сурка. Жёсткие педали, тёплая пицца, тягучий песок, солнцезащитный крем, несколько матчей, мятые простыни, снова _сегодня_.  
Но он любит это ощущение. Потому что каждый день отделяет его от предыдущего, отдаляет от того, что осталось за спиной. И, когда кто-то предлагает ему присоединиться к походу в бар, Хината соглашается, улыбаясь и смеясь вместе с ними. _Это неплохо_ , думает он, _всё в порядке_. Даже если ему суждено провести в этом дне сурка все два года, крутя педали велосипеда службы доставки и прыгая на горячем песке, выбиваясь из сил, это неплохо.  
(Ограниченная временная петля немного ломает саму концепцию, но Хината прощает себе эту маленькую несуразицу.)

Привыкнуть к пляжному волейболу поначалу трудно. Песок затягивает, и приходится прилагать больше усилий, чтобы бежать по нему, и ещё больше – чтобы прыгать. Хината начинает бегать гораздо дольше, чтобы натренировать выносливость. Среди этих холмов, прорезающих прибрежное полотно Рио-де-Жанейро, он чувствует себя таким маленьким и неважным, что всё остальное отходит на задний план, и он думает, что всем в этом солнечном городе на самом деле плевать, от чего он бегает и куда хочет прибежать. Конечная цель расплывается неясной точкой на горизонте – неведомая даже самому Хинате. Поэтому он бегает гораздо дольше, чтобы победить горячий песок на пляже, затягивающий его ноги, и, может быть, чуть-чуть больше приблизится к размытому образу финиша.  
Иногда, если его тренировка затягивается до вечера, и он оказывается на вершине, откуда видно, как солнце заходит за чёткую линию горизонта над океаном, Хината протягивает руку к маленькому красному шарику, что вот-вот скроется из вида. Он протягивает руку и зажимает, чтобы поймать его. У него не получается.

Но в следующий раз он попробует снова.

*

Ночи в районе, где находится их небольшая квартирка, на удивление тихие. Она расположена не так далеко от линии берега, и совсем близко к пиццерии, где он работает. Вероятно, если бы не самая первая прогулка, чтобы запомнить окрестности, пришлось бы искать работу в другом месте, но ему улыбнулась удача в виде небольшого объявления под неоновой вывеской "Bon appetite", которое Хината умудрился понять, зная португальский совсем немного.  
Первые недели в Бразилии были тяжелыми и даже пугающими. Новые люди, золотистый песок, постоянно слетающая цепь велосипеда доставки. Педро приходилось постоянно напоминать ему про крем от загара, когда он собирался на пляж. Хинате приходилось сражаться с непривычностью песка, ветра и слепящего солнца. Своей неизведанностью и загадочностью Рио манил, но в то же время страшил. Это не так просто – погружаться в этот странный солнечный мир; как играть с волейболистами, поведение которых ты не можешь даже предугадать. Но у Хинаты не было записей всех секретных приёмов Рио, и, когда он приехал сюда, пришлось приспосабливаться по ходу игры.

Ночи в их небольшой квартирке тихие. И без изредка доносящегося из-за открытого окна неторопливого шаркания шагов случайного прохожего или мяуканья потерявшейся кошки Хинате иногда кажется, что эта тишина поглотит его полностью, пока он, беспомощный, маленький, сидя в углу комнаты, зажимает уши руками в попытках услышать шум собственной крови или биение сердца. Что-то – кроме тишины.  
На кровати лежит неаккуратно брошенный телефон, заставка на котором напоминает ему о том, что он оставил за спиной. Он впервые за несколько месяцев думает, должен ли он её сменить, если при взгляде на экран телефона, его сердце зажимает под гидравлическим прессом давлением в сотню тонн, видео с которым он иногда смотрит по ночам, когда не может заснуть. Обычно жжужание машины перекрывает ненавязчивая весёлая музыка, но когда её нет, Хината иногда думает, что будет, если туда положить человеческое сердце. Он не меняет заставку. И каждый раз, когда взгляд цепляется за знакомые улыбки, он ловит себя на мысли, что, может быть, это какой-то особый вид мазохизма, но отталкивает её подальше и блокирует телефон. Там мысль превращается в глухой отзвук, присоединяясь к другим вещам, которые Хината аккуратно запирает под тяжестью стальных замков, переплавляя ключи в вину, которую хранит в своей грудной клетке. И там, на задворках его разума, они стучатся, как дикие птицы в клетках. _Трус_. Мимолётно проносится в голове, когда он сидит на полу, прижимая ладони к ушам, слушая ускоренное биение своего сердца. И ему приходится подобрать ещё один замочек, ещё один ключик, а потом заточить эту жалкую мысль к остальным. 

Хината думает, что он диктатор, жестокий правитель своего разума, и если держать всё под контролем – всё будет хорошо.

Король или владелец орнитария? А какая разница?

Ночи в районе, где находится их небольшая квартирка тихие. Стук его сердца спасительно громкий в этой тишине.

*

Это не ранит. Это не ранит.  
Если повторить себе это достаточно много раз, то можно в это поверить. Если повторить ещё больше, то сама эта мысль превратиться в бессмысленность. Может быть, если повторить ещё разок, то она станет неразборчивым месивом из звуков, и Хината больше не вспомнит, что это значило.

Он не знает, что первым делом зацепило его внимание на экране за окном спортивного бара. Японский флаг, красная форма или знакомое черноволосое пятно.

_É ACE! FANTÁSTICO!_

Он останавливается так резко, что педаль велосипеда больно врезается в икру, и мысль о том, что там, скорее всего, появится синяк, просто не помещается в его черепной коробке, внезапно вытесненная мелькающим изображением в телевизоре.

_ELE SÓ TEM 19 ANOS! TOBIO KAGEYAMA!_

Слова отражаются на стекле перед телевизором, и Хината почему-то решает смотреть на их отблеск вместо экрана. Он решает смотреть на людей, сидящих за столиками бара, на напитки в их руках, на лица, которые не отражают ни единого беспокойства по поводу какого-то там парня в красной форме. Вероятно, они даже не знают, что такое эйс. Хината решает посмотреть на своё отражение, глупо палящееся на него из огромного окна спортивного бара. Он стоит, как идиот, как человек, потерявший дорогу. Хотя, если бы он потерялся, он бы открыл карты на телефоне, в панике соображая, куда ехать дальше. Он стоит, как проигравший.  
Как человек, лицом к лицу столкнувшийся с тем, от чего пытался отчаянно убежать.

Он думает о том, что если бы его мысли кто-то прочёл, кто-то, кто знает его, то сказал бы: _и куда же делась твоя извечная мотивация_? Шоё бы не ответил. Он бы попросту не нашёл, что ответить. Он смотрит в окно бара, не отрывая взгляд, и находит там своё отражение. Свою неясную копию, которая попросту не может быть настоящим Хинатой Шоё, тем самым малым, который воспринимает любую трудность как толчок к совершенствованию. Он находит там кого-то другого: парня с велосипедом, который должен доставить ещё два заказа в ближайшие сорок минут.

Его взгляд, пустой и отрешённый, ещё раз падает на экран. Картинка давно сменилась рекламой. Тогда он снова смотрит на посетителей бара, на их прекрасную беспристрастность, и думает о том, что немного завидует. Потом его внезапно настигает тяжесть сумки на плечах и раздражение на ноге. Экран телефона мигает красным пунктом следующего адреса доставки. Это не ранит, думает он. Проигравший не имеет права оставаться на площадке.

И, когда он двигается с места слишком резко, цепь на велике снова слетает. Хината напоминает себе, что торопиться – совершенно необязательно, и ухмыляется горькой иронии.

Это не ранит. Если повторить это достаточно много раз, то можно забыть, что это значит. Если повторить ещё хотя бы разок, то можно забыть, что это вообще имело какое-либо значение. Поэтому Хината отпускает эту мысль змеёй вертеться в голове, пока она не потеряет собственный смысл, расплескав его по капле в чертогах его разума.

*

Когда он приходит домой, Педро говорит ему на японском, что увидел трансляцию олимпиады, и "вы учились в одной старшей школе, ты знал его?". Хината коротко отвечает "да", и что-то в его выражении лица заставляет Педро заткнуться и уйти в свою комнату.

Что бы Хината ни делал, сколько бы не пытался обнулить, счётчик побед и поражений остаётся на неизменном: один – ноль, и он проиграл, проиграл, проиграл.

*

Июнь встречает его уже привычной жарой и знакомым голосом поздним вечером на пляже. Конечно, Хината удивляется, и первое, что он думает, глядя на Ойкаву: _великий король?_

Едва ли его можно называть так сейчас. Его яркая улыбка и уверенный голос заставляют Хинату подумать: а можно ли было так называть его тогда? Ответ не заставляет себя ждать. Вместе с первым пасом, подстроенным под ветер, вместе с первым взмахом руки, вбивающей мяч в белый песок – едва ли.

Ойкава как будто и не изменился. Его движения слегка неустойчивы и неловки поначалу, но он удивительно быстро привыкает к особенностям пляжного волейбола. Первые отточенные годами подачи улетают в аут. Хината оборачивается, чтобы подбадривающе улыбнуться, но обнаруживает лишь заинтересованный прищур и хитрую улыбку. _Всё будет в порядке._ Хотя бы потому что они проигрывают с не очень большим отставанием. И потому что Ойкава улыбается весь вечер, рассказывая весёлые истории с тренировок аргентинской сборной. И Хината в который раз всего за несколько часов убеждается, как он был не прав. Называя его великим королём в старшей школе; думая, что он, внезапно появившийся на песке пляжа Фламенго, как ангел сошедший с небес, совсем не изменился. Может быть, Хината просто не знал его до этого момента.

Ойкава просит не добавлять приставок к его имени, и по-дружески треплет мокрую голову, когда они с трудом вырывают победу у соперников следующим вечером. Ещё – платит за ужин и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается. Хината заглатывает гордую мысль о том, что он, наверное, считает их равными. Он спрашивает прежде, чем подумать:  
– Ты смотришь матчи Кагеямы?

И Ойкава просто отвечает:  
– Неа.

Хината думает, разве это так легко? Может быть, это он идиот, упустивший какую-то важную деталь, которая позволила бы ему улыбнуться при упоминании этого имени и сказать: мне это не нужно. Может быть, это какой-то особый вид мазохизма – поздней ночью (или ранним утром) лежать на своей кровати и смотреть, как гидравлический пресс давлением в сто тонн сжимает мягкие игрушки, свечи, сладости, и думать, что будет, если положить туда человеческое сердце.  
Но потом отгоняет эту мысль, как назойливую муху, потому что на самом деле ничего не просто. Просто становится только тогда, когда сначала чертовски сложно. Эйс-подачи летят в поле только тогда, когда песок становится твоим другом, переставая сражаться и начиная сотрудничать с тобой. Просто ответить "нет", когда много лет давишь в себе ощущение зависти, надрываясь в спортивном зале старшей школы до изнеможения. Это каким-то образом слышно в тоне Ойкавы, когда тот просто говорит:  
– Неа.

Это заставляет Хинату подумать, что, может быть, однажды, он с такой же непринуждённостью скажет так же. И ещё, что Ойкава – ангел, посланный ему в жарком июне прямо на белый песок пляжа Фламенго в Рио-де-жанейро, чтобы сказать:  
– Смотри, как бы в бегстве от прошлого, ты не забыл о настоящем.

С той же лёгкостью (и небольшой долей драматизма) Ойкава упоминает, что хотел уйти из волейбола. Он говорит это спокойно, не меняя общего тона беседы, как будто это такая обыденность, что и вспоминать не стоило. Хината почти упускает это, почти, но что-то в его сердце сжимается, когда его собеседник отводит глаза, и он не настаивает на том, чтобы продолжить, потому что Ойкава соскальзывает на более мотивирующий монолог, что-то вроде _никогда не сдавайся_ и _усердно работай_. Хината не спрашивает, как продолжать идти, когда кажется, что идти некуда. Негласное товарищеское правило номер один: не задавай вопросов, на которые у другого нет ответа. Хината не спрашивает, почему Ойкава хотел бросить. Правило номер два: не задавай вопросов, на которые не хочешь слышать ответа. И самое главное – улыбайся, как будто несказанные вопросы не жгут изнутри.

В последний день Ойкава приглашает его посмотреть их тренировку. И, когда Хината видит, как тот с аккуратной точностью пасует своим товарищам, как придаёт мячу элегантное вращение, чтобы он с громким хлопком приземлился в самый край площадки, он думает: _как ты посмел думать, что можешь сдаться._  
Он не знает, адресует он это себе или своему ангелу хранителю, истекающему потом на площадке, периодически махая в сторону Хинаты, но он крутит эту мысль в голове достаточно долго, чтобы забыть, что значит _сдаваться_.

Возможно, Ойкава совсем не изменился: просто Хината никогда его не знал. Перед зданием аэропорта он с непоколебимой уверенностью говорит, что победит всех. И что-то в его тоне заставляет Хинату поверить. Возможно, если кто и изменился, то это сам Шоё, потому что эти слова, отчётливо различающиеся в шуме на парковке, заставляют его сердце сжаться до размеров крошечного атома, и в голове мелькает лишь одно: _конечно, ты всех победишь_.

И наверное – _побудь здесь ещё немного_. По-детски наивно, эгоистично. 

Но Ойкава гордо говорит:  
– Шоё.

И оставляет его в солнечном Рио, с эстафетной палочкой в руках, весящей не меньше десяти килограмм, которую он будет в гордом одиночестве таскать по горам, отпуская только на момент, чтобы протянуть руку к горизонту и безуспешно попробовать поймать солнце.

*

Хината не знает, почему теряет каждую хорошую вещь в своей жизни, как только приобретает её. Мама учила его, что круговорот хороших вещей никогда не заканчивается: потеряв одно, приобретаешь другое. Наверное, в его жизни этот бумеранг оказался сломанным.

Счётчик не меняется. _Один – ноль, Хината. Один – ноль._

*

К новому году петля, самовольно завязанная на шее, немного ослабевает. Хината не идёт в храм и не вытягивает предсказание, он звонит семье, сквозь экран телефона улыбается Натсу, пытаясь заглушить горькое ощущение, которое испытывает, думая, что она растёт без него.

Педро просто радуется выходным, чаще проводя время перед теликом в гостинной, и Хината иногда присоединяется, чтобы посмотреть с ним какой-нибудь ненапряжный экшн. Его сосед умело избегает спортивные драмы и трансляции волейбольных матчей, переключая их так быстро, что Хината не успевает заметить. Он, наверное, благодарен.

Вместе они отсчитывают двенадцать раз на площади в окружении радостной толпы, и Шоё улыбается так широко, что заражает и Педро. Он отстранённо думает, что это, возможно, первый раз, когда Педро так улыбается ему. 

Следующей ночью Хината находит себя в чьей-то постели. Его кожа слишком бледная под лунным светом, и волосы на белых простынях болезненно черны. Хината зажмуривается так сильно, пока перед глазами не начинают плясать разноцветные звёзды, украшая скудное цветовое решение на картине перед ним, и уходит с рассветом, даже не попрощавшись.

*

Хейтор улыбается так же, как и все в этом городе. Он зовёт его ниндзя Шоё и сыпет вдохновляющими цитатами из “Наруто”, а ещё угощает тёмным пивом, тащит его к себе домой и играет с ним в пляжный волейбол. _Это неплохо_ , думает он, когда они выиграют несколько матчей в турнире. _Это даже хорошо._

Хината привыкает в жаре зимой, к песку в коридоре квартиры, к долгим пробежкам и даже белому шуму по радио. Его орнитарий размножился, но этот птичий гомон неприятных мыслей давит на голову меньше и меньше с каждой попыткой дотянуться до солнца, с каждым громким смешком в компании Хейтора и Найс. Может быть, это всё, что ему было нужно здесь. Спустя полтора года пребывания в Бразилии, отсчитывая дни до первого месяца весны, Хината думает, что всё будет в порядке.

Кто бы мог подумать, что именно Хейтор расстроится из-за непримечательной свадебной даты, а Найс зарядит ему куском торта в лицо. Случайно. Наверное.  
Хината не думает о последнем проигранном матче, не думает даже о постоянно слетающей цепи велосипеда доставки. Он широко улыбается, успевая поговорить, кажется, со всеми гостями, и даже танцует с Найс в какой-то момент, пока они все не слишком пьяны от заряженного счастьем воздуха. Педро уводит его в сторону пляжа, и они садятся на песок прямо в костюмах, удерживая не весу бокалы с шампанским (всё же от счастья в воздухе пьян не будешь).

– Я буду скучать. – это говорит Педро, не отрывая взгляд от лунного диска, раскинувшего свой свет на спокойную водную гладь.

Возможно, это алкоголь, или сентиментальность события, или что-то ещё. Хината, весь вечер не спускавший с лица довольную улыбку, всего лишь хмыкает, чувствуя, как к горлу подступают слёзы.

– Я тоже. – это всё, что он может ответить, запивая желание заплакать шампанским, не в силах глянуть на Педро.  
– Наверное, буду плакать в аэропорту. – мямлит тот куда-то в стакан, внезапно смущённый собственным признанием.  
– Всё в порядке. – отвечает ему Хината.

Он имеет в виду: _наверное, я тоже буду._  
Или: _я ещё даже не уезжаю._

Но мысленно зачёркивает ещё один день перед началом весны. День, когда он не думает о победах и поражениях и об орнитарии в своей голове. Лишь об отдалённой музыке со стороны танцпола, лунной дорожке и пузырьках, плящущих в бокале.

*

Педро и правда плачет.  
Хейтор цитирует “наруто”.  
Хината позволяет себе потеряться в толпе на посадку и в последний раз подумать о счётчиках, бумеранге и том, что будет, если положить человеческое сердце под гидравлический пресс давлением в сто тонн.

*

Различие между Рио и Токио держится на трёх столпах: двенадцатичасовая разница во времени, люди и температура воздуха. Остановившись у Бокуто на пару дней, пока будут проходить отборочные, он поначалу чувствует себя чужим. Это совсем не смешно, если честно, даже не иронично, потому что это ощущение хватает его за горло, когда он стоит в маленьком коридоре, не двигаясь и не вполне понимая, что ему делать. Мысли снежным комом сцепляются друг с другом, начиная с первого дня отборочных, продолжая его будущей карьерой, и почти доходят до одинокой старости, когда Бокуто выхватывает сумку из его рук, пожалуй, немного резковато, а потом предлагает поесть.

Хината сидит на его диване несколькими часами позже, смотря телевизор или делая вид, что смотрит телевизор, когда понимает: это, наверное, должно ощущаться как-то по-другому. Как настоящее возвращение домой. Как проблеск полосатой ленты финиша невдалеке. Только если достаточно убедить себя, то домом можно назвать и солнечный Рио, где почти всем плевать, и неоновый Токио, где он никогда не жил, но чувствует, что кому-то может быть не всё равно.  
Потому что Бокуто взволнованно расспрашивает о пляжном волейболе и работе доставщиком и говорит:  
– Не верится, что мы будем играть вместе!

Даже если отборочные ещё не начались и Хината не знает, попадёт ли он в команду. Но он улыбается и обнаруживает, как непривычно хрипит его голос, с удивлением понимая, что давно не болтал с кем-то так долго.

*

Утром перед первым днём отборочных Хината долго смотрит на себя в зеркало в ванной. Окруженный разноцветными бутылочками и мутными брызгами он выглядит потерянным в этом зеркальном царстве, мальчик с другой планеты; веснушки его теряются под загаром, отросшие волосы торчат в разные стороны, и Хината делает мысленную пометку о стрижке. Он смотрит на своё отражение и мечтает найти там кого-то другого. Сильнее, смелее, без идиотских сомнений, вбитых под кожу словно тату. Он хочет найти там хотя бы след, призрак того парня, которого прозвали ниндзя Шоё.  
Но на это нет времени. Бокуто кричит что-то с кухни. Отражение в зеркале грустно улыбается хозяину в последний раз.

*

В зале пахнет эйр салонпас. Хината останавливается перед дверьми на несколько секунд, чтобы поглубже вдохнуть этот забытый запах. Да, он занимался в залах Бразилии, но там обычно царил запах солнца и неизвестности. Этот зал, пусть Хината здесь впервые, пахнет воспоминаниями, первыми поражениями и первыми обещаниями. Домом.

Бокуто кладёт свою тяжёлую руку ему на плечо и слегка подталкивает идти дальше. Он говорит:  
– Пойдем, представлю тебя кое-кому.

И Хината послушно следует, издалека замечая машущую с трибун руку.

Одно дело – увидеть имя Мия Атсуму в официальном составе команды на сайте, и совсем другое – встретиться своим взглядом с его, ошеломлённым, взволнованным. Тогда воспоминание и пробивает его: центральный токийский зал, еле вырванная победа, прищуренные глаза второгодки из другой команды. И пророческие слова. Если Хината, конечно, не облажается.

Тогда это казалось сущей глупостью, словами брошенными на ветер: _однажды я буду тебе пасовать_. Шоё забыл их сразу же, как сошёл с корта, с улыбкой победителя на лице и огненным ощущением азарта внутри. Ему некогда было думать о слегка дрожащей руке Мии Атсуму, о его восхищённых восклицаниях на атаки Хинаты или о самоуверенной ухмылке. Всё было по-другому в старшей школе. И, глядя на приподнятые брови Мии, Хината осознает, что тот вовсе не провидец и не волшебник. И что судьба слов, слетевших с его губ пять лет назад, всецело легла на плечи одного лишь Хинаты, который тоже не провидец и не волшебник, но держит в своих руках две нити, ведущие в ближайшее будущее.

Губы Мии Атсуму загадочно изгибаются в немом послании. _Выбирай_.

Сакуса, скрестивший руки на груди, вежливо желает ему удачи. Бокуто обещает постараться не кричать слишком громко, чтобы не отвлечь его. Атсуму продолжает изучать его глазами с ног до головы и молчит, но в его глазах Хината читает всё то же послание: _выбирай_.

*

Спустя два дня Хината обнаруживает себя с бокалом в руках на диване Бокуто, зажатый между товарищами по команде, которые то и дело вызываются сказать тост в честь хинатиного присоединения к команде.

Он сделал это. Он потянул за ту нить, которая приведёт к обозначению магических способностей Мии Атсуму.

Тот самый телепат/волшебник/или просто связующий Чёрных Шакалов сидит прямо напротив и прожигает его глазами. Это постоянно ускользает у Хинаты из головы, когда он обращает внимание на кого-нибудь другого. Он чувствует себя очень тепло и сонно из-за алкоголя, который выпил, и непрерывного шума чужих голосов, сливающихся с негромкой музыкой на фоне. Но когда он снова ловит на себе взгляд связующего, то приподнимает брови. Мия полностью игнорирует его немой вопрос и, кажется, немного краснеет. Хинате трудно сказать: вокруг мелькают разноцветные огни какой-то штуки, которую Бокуто купил для домашних тусовок. Атмосфера не очень вяжется с освещением; если закрыть глаза, то по мелькающим перед закрытыми веками неоновым огням можно представить, что Хината очутился на какой-то бешеной дискотеке, где люди на танцполе, отключив сознание, двигают руками в такт электронной музыки. На самом деле их собрание больше похоже на уютные посиделки старых друзей, не хватает разве что настольных игр, и эти пляшущие на стенах и лицах огни совсем не уместны. От сюра ситуации кружится голова. Хината встаёт с дивана, решая, что подышит свежим воздухом на балконе, пока это ощущение не уйдёт.

Щелчок двери отрезает чей-то громкий смех внутри, отделяя Хинату от мира, будто погружая в аквариум; небо вокруг как раз такого цвета, но его почти не видно из-за слепящих огней.  
Это так непохоже на Мияги, что он немного винит себя за то, что не чувствует себя как-то по-другому. Мияги, Рио, Токио – везде один багаж: серый чемодан, спортивный рюкзак, мысленный орнитарий. _Билеты по пятьсот йен, детям до десяти лет бесплатно, по праздникам скидки._

Хината делает глубокий вдох, а потом выдох. Наверное, если бы он начал медитировать сейчас, то точно уснул бы. Прохладный вечерний воздух марта гладит его по рукам, заползая под футболку, пересчитывает его ресницы. Дверь балкона за его спиной снова щёлкает, и Хината успевает заметить, что музыка стала немного громче, почти заглушая голоса внутри.

– Не замерзнешь?

Это спрашивает Мия Атсуму, прислоняясь к перилам точно так же, как стоит Хината. Его руки крепко сжимают бокал с вином, как будто он боится уронить его вниз. 

– Неа. – просто отвечает Шоё, поднимая свой стакан к губам, но замечает, что там ничего не осталось.

Мия жестом предлагает ему свой, и он пару секунд изучает его выражение лица, не то чтобы очень сопротивляясь идее. Это немного странно, наверное. Посмотреть на него сквозь сетку на корте центрального токийского зала; посмотреть на него долгим внимательным взглядом, стоя на балконе в квартире общего друга.

Вино немного горчит на языке, оседая кисловатым послевкусием.

– Я, кажется, не говорил тебе. – Атсуму мягко забирает у него из рук свой бокал и отпивает сам. – Твоё выступление на отборочных было впечатляющим.

Хината отводит взгляд к разлитым перед ними неоновым краскам. Каждый сказал ему примерно то же самое. Это заставило Хинату немного поверить, что он смог принести на корт хотя бы каплю того, что пляжные фанаты назвали ниндзей Шоё.

– Спасибо, Мия-сан. – он говорит это Токио, огням и высоте, распластанной перед ними.

Хината замечает, как тот морщится на эти слова, будто вино вдруг стало невыносимо кислым.  
– Атсуму. – потом отвечает он. – Просто Атсуму.

Различие между Рио и Токио держится на трёх столпах: двенадцатичасовая разница во времени, люди и температура воздуха. Атсуму ежится при очередном резком порыве ветра. Хината чувствует себя виноватым за то, что не ощущает различия вообще.

– Что ты делал эти три года?

У Хинаты мурашки от этих слов. Но Атсуму звучит спокойно и искренне заинтересованно, смотрит на него своими до боли честными глазами и протягивает ему бокал, промахиваясь и сначала врезаясь костяшками в тёплую руку Шоё. Случайно. Наверное. Хината почему-то хочет сказать, что искал смысл вернуться. Или обустраивал воображаемый орнитарий. Или думал о том, что будет, если положить человеческое сердце под пресс давлением в сто тонн.

 _Что он делал эти три года?_ (Просил соседских мамочек покидать ему мячи, тренировался с женским клубом, доставал друзей каждый день.)

Хината будто чувствует на лодыжках лёгкие волны, а на коже ласковое вечернее солнце, плавно скользящее за горизонт. Он протягивает руку, чтобы поймать его. У него не получается.

– Играл в пляжный волейбол. – пожимает плечами Хината, делая ещё глоток из бокала. – Работал доставщиком. Бегал по горам.

Как будто это ничего не значит. Как будто его день сурка не закончился перелётом в целый день, ужасным джет-лагом и разделённым на балконе бокалом вина. Он скучает, наверное. В солнечном Рио от него никто ничего не ожидал. Дети из центра, в котором он помогал тренеру, беззаботно встречали его, громко крича “ниндзя”, клиенты “Bon apetite” кричали, если долго ждали заказ. Там его знали, как просто Шоё, мальчика с рыжими волосами и сияющей улыбкой, который просто играет в волейбол. Никаких _самый низкий центральный блокирующий_ или _наивный малый, который хочет стать маленьким гигантом_. Просто Шоё. Он думает о том, как песочный замок смыло несколькими волнами, и как ему приходилось напоминать себе, что торопиться некуда. О счётчике с неизменным номером.

 _Что он делал эти три года?_ Может быть, просто ждал, пока пройдёт ощущение, что ему, как проигравшему, нельзя оставаться на площадке.

– Ты собираешься в Мияги, пока не начались официальные тренировки, да?

Мия Атсуму, повелитель будущего и нитей судьбы, нервно перебирает пальцы, избегая взгляда Хинаты.

– Да. – тихо говорит ему Шоё, не вполне понимая, к чему этот вопрос.  
– Я могу тебя подвезти. – Атсуму допивает содержимое своего (их) бокала и поднимает на него глаза. – Если хочешь.

Он говорит это так, будто это не пять часов на машине, а десять минут по пути домой. Типа: мне по пути, запрыгивай.  
Хината Шоё, новый игрок Чёрных Шакалов, не волшебник и не провидец, просто смотрит на него.

 _У тебя есть машина?_ – он мог бы сказать.  
_Почему?_ – он хочет спросить.

– Да. – говорит он. И добавляет спустя несколько секунд. – Спасибо.

*

Вот это и стало причиной, по которой Хината оказывается на переднем сидении машины Атсуму с согнутыми коленями, направляясь на северо-восток от Токио. Они решают ехать вдоль побережья.

Атсуму крепко держит руль, иногда прищуриваясь от солнца, стучит пальцами в такт приглушённой музыки из динамиков. Это как-то непохоже на того Атсуму, образ которого сложился у Хинаты в голове несколько лет назад. Должна быть тачка покруче, точно. И музыка басами прорывать крышу. Хината так и говорит:  
– Я думал, у тебя будет крутая машина. – он поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Атсуму. – Вроде “форсаж: токийский дрифт”, знаешь?

Тот не отрывает взгляд от дороги, хотя шоссе, по которому они едут, довольно пустое. Хината запросто может представить его героем фильма про гонщиков, на скорости звука летающим по ночным улицам Токио. Картина получается красивая: неоновые огни города облизывают металлические корпуса дорогих машин, визжат сирены полицейских, развеселённая азартом толпа улюлюкает под рёв моторов и скрип тормозов.

– Какая, например? – спрашивает Атсуму, лишь на секунду переводя на него свой взгляд.  
– Не знаю. Мазда RX-7? – Хината полусмеётся, рисуя у себя в голове красивых девушек, машущих флагом перед началом гонки.  
– Скорее Ниссан Z33. – Атсуму улыбается как будто выиграл.  
– Почему?  
– В фильме у короля дрифта была такая машина.

Хината просто смеётся. Видимо, он совершенно его не знает. Это странно, думает он: нахмурить брови на претенциозную фразу второгодки из другой команды; рассмеяться на его слова спустя пять лет, сидя в его машине по дороге в Мияги.

Побережье совершенно не похоже ни на один из пляжей Рио-де-Жанейро. Иногда он видит издалека редкие парочки, гуляющие с собаками, или группу друзей на ветренном пикнике у океана. Никаких толп туристов, или зонтов, воткнутых в песок, или сетки, натянутой на высоте двух метров сорока трех сантиметров. Всё это – вообще всё – так отличается от Бразилии, что Хината только сейчас понимает, как привык, и всё же, по какой-то неведомой ему причине не ощущает себя по-другому. Это тоже странно. Он чувствует себя ребёнком, свернувшимся в комочек на заднем сидении, который смотрит в окно и представляет, что он герой грустного музыкального клипа. Наверное, нужен соответствующий саундтрек, но Хинату окружают только шипящее радио и звуки начинающегося дождя о крышу.

Тогда Атсуму выключает радио и втягивает его в какой-то незамысловатый разговор, слушая истории Хинаты о его играх, соседе, свадьбе друзей. Хината не рассказывает о потерянном кошельке или заставке телефона. И о том, как не смотрел ни один матч по классическому волейболу. Но Мия не спрашивает об этом, отвечая рассказами о приключениях с Бокуто и тех редких случаях, когда Сакуса смеялся на его шутки. Он рассказывает про новый год, про фестиваль фейерверков, и это заставляет Хинату думать, что он, возможно, скучал.

Они едут вместе в Мияги, и это заставляет Хинату думать, что, возможно, всё будет хорошо.

*

– Хочешь, сделаем остановку?

Голос Атсуму мягкий, низкий. Внутри у Хинаты что-то неразборчиво ноет, и он отталкивает это ощущение подальше.

– Давай.

Они едут ещё минут пять, не больше, чтобы найти подходящее место и оставить машину. Как только мотор глохнет, Хината выскакивает из машины, направляясь к берегу. Он надеется, что Атсуму не посчитает это грубым, а ещё, ощущая на коже холодный ветер, жалеет, что не прихватил свою кофту. Но это ничего. Глядя на неспокойные волны океана и тёмный от дождя песок, он думает, что это ничего. В его груди поднимается какое-то странное волнение, и он хочет обернуться назад, чтобы посмотреть, где Атсуму, но не может оторвать взгляд от размытой линии горизонта, затерявшейся между серой водой и таким же грустно-серым небом. Потом на его плечи опускается кофта, и уже знакомый дрожащий (от холода, наверное) голос говорит:  
– Простынешь же.

Хината даже не хочет спорить, сильнее кутаясь в грубую ткань, краем глаза наблюдая за Атсуму. Тот смотрит то на него, то на океан; его чёлка безобразно растрепана, и первая мысль, посещающая голову Хинаты – протянуть руку и поправить её, и Хината надеется, что эту странную идею выдует шальной порыв холодного ветра. Атсуму запускает руку в волосы. Хината отводит взгляд. Это не помогает.

– Поехали? – спрашивает Атсуму через пару минут. – Скоро снова пойдёт дождь.

Хината в последний раз смотрит на небо, пытаясь угадать, где за тучами скрылось солнце, но у него не выходит. Он поворачивается и просто кивает.

Через полчаса начинается ливень.

*

Они приезжают не поздно, когда на улице ещё даже не начинает темнеть. Натсу бросается Хинате на руки, как только он выходит из машины, и ему кажется, что он не видел её целую вечность. Мама крепко целует его в щёки, кажется, сдерживает слёзы. Хината думает, что должен чувствовать себя как-то по-особенному: как будто он вернулся _домой_. Это забавно, он ведь действительно вернулся.

– Это твой друг? – спрашивает его мама, когда Хината представляет Атсуму.

Он думает об этом всего секунду: это провидец; это странно; это не то, что можно назвать дружбой. Он думает всего секунду: о песочных замках, об упущенных возможностях, о дожде, который не прекращался, пока они не подъехали к Мияги.

– Да. – говорит Хината, касаясь плеча Атсуму в ловком вроде бы дружеском жесте. – Теперь мы играем в одной команде.

– Очень приятно, Мия–сан.  
– Атсуму, прошу. – вежливо улыбается тот.  
– Скорее в дом, так холодно! – кричит Натсу и тянет Шоё за рукав.

Он заканчивает ужин первым, оставляя маму и Натсу увлечённо расспрашивать Атсуму обо всём на свете. Не то чтобы ему нужно побыть наедине, просто пройтись по дому, подготовить комнату к ночёвке и постараться не наткнуться на какую-нибудь случайную фотографию из старшей школы в пластиковой рамке.  
Его старая комната, кажется, даже пахнет по-прежнему. Время здесь замерло: те же неприметные белые стены, редкие постеры, шкаф в углу – как будто всё вокруг задержало дыхание и ожидало возвращение хозяина, словно верный пёс ложится у двери, когда его человек уходит на работу, за неимением большей цели в своей короткой собачей жизни. Хината проводит пальцев по столу, наверное, ожидая, что соберёт слой пыли – хоть какой-то признак прошедших лет – но стол оказывается чист.

 _Что ты делал эти три года?_  
Может быть, их просто не было?

Это странно, думает он. Раньше, когда он приезжал домой после дальних поездок, у него было особенное чувство возвращения. Его ждала чистая постель, ощутимо нетронутая комната, по-своему новая из-за этого, домашняя еда. Он знал, что его ждёт дом, пусть ему и приходилось привыкать к родной обстановке немного.  
Сейчас всё, что он чувствует – как сжимается виноватое сердце в попытках хотя бы сфальсифицировать былые ощущения. Что случилось, малыш? Что же с тобой произошло?

Он стоит посередине пустой комнаты, безжизненно неизменной в закатном свете, пока не слышит, как его зовёт мама. Ковёр в коридоре поглощает его шаги, и он забывает подобрать замочек и запереть непослушные мысли. Но это ничего.

На лице Атсуму играет едва заметная улыбка, он тяжело моргает, явно пытаясь оставаться сфокусированным на происходящем вокруг. Он очень нравится Натсу, она не перестаёт задавать ему вопросы, иногда очень некстати, но он спокойно отвечает, смеясь и отвечая тем же. Хината даже не переживает, что остался немного в стороне, хотя Натсу итак знает о всех его приключениях в Рио. (Возможно, не о потерянном кошельке. Но Шоё правда не знает, как сказать ей об этом.) Когда Мия в очередной раз сильно зажмуривает глаза и потирает их подушечками пальцев, Хината тянет его за край футболки, наклоняясь немного ближе, чтобы сказать:  
– Пойдём спать.

Хината рад, что в коридоре не висят семейные фотографии, по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, это бы точно привлекло внимание Атсуму, и плохое освещение коридора точно не помогло бы его уставшим глазам. К тому же, Хината совершенно не знает, что рассказывать о детстве. Вернее не знает, с чего начать – слишком многое изменилось с тех пор.  
Поэтому он ведёт его в свою старую комнату, щёлкает выключателем и нелепо показывает рукой вперёд в приглашающем жесте.

Атсуму отказывается занять кровать, и Хината знает, что они оба слишком устали, чтобы спорить из-за этого. Наверное, где-то глубоко внутри он просто боялся занять свою кровать по какой-то причине, забытой среди запущенного орнитария. Он смотрит на потолок и думает о том, что будет, если он сейчас упадёт. 

Хината протягивает руку вверх, представляя за пальцами яркое бразильское солнце.

– Атсуму. – тихо говорит он едва слышным шёпотом.

Тот даже не отвечает, просто вопросительно мычит в ответ.

– Ты волшебник?

Атсуму хмыкает. В тишине комнаты слышно только отдалённое тиканье часов и шорох простыней.

– Думаешь, настоящий волшебник сказал бы тебе правду?

Кажется, на улице снова начинается дождь. Хината думает о нитях судьбы и старинных легендах, которые рассказывали бабушка с дедушкой, когда он был совсем маленьким. Он представляет Атсуму в фиолетовом плаще и смешном колпаке со стеклянным шаром в руках. Фантазия выходит больше похожей на астронома, и Хината смеётся. 

– Разве ты не знаешь, что магглам не положено знать о нашем существовании? – добавляет Атсуму своим тихим сонным голосом, вызывая толпу мурашек у Хинаты на загривке.

– Очень смешно. – говорит он.

Хотя это не смешно. Это просто абсурдно, _странно_.

– Спокойной ночи. – выдыхает Атсуму.

Хината делает глубокий вдох и выдох.

– Спокойной ночи, Атсуму. 

И по размеренному дыханию он понимает, что тот уже спит. 

*

– Я потерял кошелёк, который ты подарила. – виновато пожимает плечами Шоё на следующее утро, стоя у машины.  
– Я подарю тебе другой. – улыбается Натсу и обнимает его.

*

Лето наступает неожиданно и как-то неторжественно: всего-то цифрой на календаре и ведущими новостей, которые говорят, что это лето будет жарким. Хината почти не замечает его, лавируя между тренировками, матчами, вечеринками и снова тренировками. Он бегает по утрам, медитирует и ест полноценный завтрак. Ещё – соблюдает режим дня и выкладывается по полной, загоняя свою жизнь в чёткий график от матча к матчу, пусть он и проводит почти всё время на скамейке запасных.

Атсуму называет его по имени с самого начала, и Хината привыкает к этому, уже не считая это дерзостью: просто Атсуму такой. Он придумывает всем дурацкие прозвища, называя Бокуто просто Бо, а Сакусу – Оми-Оми. (Через неделю после возвращения из Мияги Хината узнаёт, что это бесит Сакусу. Через три месяца он говорит ему: “это же просто Атсуму”, и получает выразительный взгляд в ответ.) Хината привыкает. Даже если низкий голос Мии Атсуму, говорящий _Шоё_ так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, смогом оседает у него в голове.

Так же неожиданно, как приходит лето, он обнаруживает, что Атсуму оккупировал собой всё его окружение: пасуя ему на тренировках, провожая до остановки, нечаянно касаясь его плеча своим за столиком в кафе. Поэтому, оказавшись посередине своей маленькой съёмной комнаты наедине с этим осознанием, Хината совершенно не знает, что с этим делать.

Если попросить Хинату Шоё сказать что-нибудь про Атсуму, он бы сказал следующее. Мия Атсуму любит волейбол. Это, наверное, глупо говорить об этом, учитывая, что он играет в профессиональной команде V-лиги уже несколько лет, но Хината всё равно упомянул бы это. Раньше, встречаясь с ним на национальных, Шоё видел в его игре юношеский азарт, банальное желание победить или что-то в этом духе. Все они были такими: горящие глаза и горячие слёзы. Теперь это желание преобразилось в нечто большее, зрелое, полноценное. Он думает об этом каждый раз, когда Атсуму спрашивает: _нормальный пас?_ И Хината отвечает ему положительно, замечая, как подрагивают его руки. Впрочем, эту маленькую деталь вполне можно упустить за его самодовольной ухмылкой.  
Он бы сказал, что Атсуму красивый. Его волосы слегка вьются у самых кончиков, даже обесцвеченно безжизненные. Какое-то беспокойное трепетное чувство с привкусом холодного ветра просыпается внутри Хинаты, когда он видит его с растрёпанными после игры волосами. Атсуму хорошо выглядит даже, когда он жутко устал. Его голос становится глубоким с небольшой хрипотцой. И, когда он зовёт Хинату по имени, ему приходится собрать весь свой самоконтроль, чтобы совладать с мурашками на затылке.  
Ещё – Атсуму заботливый. Это выходит у него как-то непринужденно и естественно. Он задаёт вопросы и искренне интересуется ответом. Он напоминает Бокуто не шастать по вечерним улицам в одной футболке. Он возит Сакусу в больницу, потому что тот не любит общественный транспорт. Но больше всего – спрашивает _всё в порядке, Шоё-кун?_ при разных обстоятельствах, ловя отсутствующий взгляд Хинаты в свои распахнутые ладони, нарушая все правила. Хината отвечает ему так же, как на тренировках, _да, Атсуму-сан_. Как всё может быть не в порядке.

Однажды Хината подаёт ему в голову. Это случается под самый конец тренировки, когда они доигрывают последний тренировочный сет. Уставшая рука придаёт мячу недостаточную силу, и он летит в затылок связующего у сетки, отскакивая с громким стуком – подачи Хинаты уже не те, что были прежде. Атсуму хватается за ушиб, Бокуто на противоположной стороне площадки громко хохочет, но этот звук едва ли доходит до Шоё через шум в ушах. Он не двигается с места несколько секунд. Потом, конечно, подбегает к Мие, осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо и, кажется, невпопад начинает извиняться. Только потом он замечает, как Атсуму смеётся, отмахиваясь одной рукой. 

– Твои подачи – просто нечто, Шоё-кун.

Хината всё равно чувствует себя виноватым, поэтому настаивает на том, чтобы отвезти его домой (он получил права в Бразилии), не отходя от Атсуму больше, чем на метр, когда тот говорит, что у него немного кружится голова.

В квартире Атсуму царит странное ощущение, что здесь совсем никто не живёт. Примерно такое же, как в маленькой съемной комнате Хинаты. Он говорит, это из-за того, что он здесь практически только спит. Его квартира неприветливая и слишком маленькая, чтобы устраивать здесь посиделки. Хината был здесь несколько раз, поэтому он направляется на кухню, чтобы сделать им чаю.

– Ещё раз извини. – говорит он, ставя на столик две кружки. – Ты в порядке?

Атсуму усмехается, откидывая голову на спинку дивана.

– Конечно. От моей подачи ты вероятно получил бы сотрясение.  
– Не сомневаюсь. – смеётся Хината.

Это просто – вот так сидеть с ним рядом и говорить про что-то неважное. За последние месяцы он столько раз думал, что это именно то, чего ему не хватало. Не то чтобы в Рио не было, с кем поговорить, просто всегда что-то останавливало. Языковой барьер, замочки на клетках, нежелание ворошить прошлое. Атсуму излучает какую-то необъяснимую успокаивающую энергию. С ним – просто.

Он говорит:  
– Однажды я подал в затылок Осаму. 

И это, наверное, первая вещь, которую он сам говорит про своего брата с тех пор, как Хината присоединился к Шакалам. Шоё не отвечает, ожидая какого-то продолжения. Он знает, что это непременно последует, просто Атсуму любит театральные паузы.

– В средней школе на каком-то тренировочном матче. Клянусь, он не наорал на меня только потому, что в зале было четыре тренера.

Хината топит смешок в своём стакане, смотря на немного грустную улыбку, играющую на лице Атсуму. Прежде, чем подумать, он задаёт вопрос:  
– Почему Осаму не продолжил играть?

Он понимает, что, возможно, вопрос был ошибкой, по тому, как изменяется взгляд Атсуму, направленный на ковёр в его небольшой гостинной. Но тихий голос отвечает ему:  
– Скорее всего, хотел делать что-то отличное от меня. Не знаю. Мы никогда особо не говорили об этом.  
– И каково тебе было? – спрашивает Хината.

Атсуму едва не проливает свой чай. Он смотрит на Шоё с явным удивлением, но тот не понимает почему. Разве это не очевидная вещь, которую ты спрашиваешь, когда случайно задел не самую приятную тему для собеседника? Разве одному Атсуму полагается заботиться о других?

– Мы не разговаривали неделю. Я был так зол на него. – его пальцы беспокойно стучат по кружке в хаотичном ритме. – Потом он сказал об этой идиотской гонке за счастьем. Просто предложил посмотреть, кто окажется самым счастливым к восьмидесяти годам. Я не могу перестать думать об этом с того момента.

Где-то на задворках разума Хинаты появляется мысль, что он может не успеть на последний автобус. И что если он успеет, то приедет слишком поздно, чтобы выспаться к завтрашней утренней тренировке. Но он всё равно говорит:  
– И ты хочешь выиграть, да?

Вероятно, за этим стоит что-то большее, чем дурацкое соревнование близнецов за самую успешную жизнь. Он хочет спросить об этом Атсуму. Или сказать ему, что всё будет хорошо. Или поправить его идиотскую обесцвеченную чёлку.

– Наверное. Я не знаю.  
– Атсуму. – говорит он, привлекая его внимание. – Ты счастлив?

Тот смотрит ему в глаза, кажется, целую вечность, устало моргая и не отрывая рук от кружки. И потом говорит:  
– Да. Наверное, да.

С Атсуму просто, и поэтому, когда он говорит:  
– Ты тоже можешь рассказать мне свой секрет. 

Хината отвечает:  
– Я не думаю, что заслужил возвращение домой.

_Трус._

Сначала он не смотрит на Атсуму. Наверное, не может решить, какую реакцию на эти слова возненавидит больше: жалость или осуждение. Но потом решает, что бояться неизвестности глупо, когда можешь увидеть ответ, лишь подняв глаза, и он поднимает.  
Атсуму ожидаемо уже прожигает его взглядом, но в его глазах Хината не находит ни одной вещи, которую ждал. Только: теплоту, поддержку. Изгибом своих губ Атсуму будто говорит _мне жаль, что ты так себя чувствуешь_ , но это не та некрасивая жалость из-за презрения, потому что так надо. Напротив – нечто искреннее, честное, лежит на тарелочке, просто протяни руку и возьми. Хината хочет плакать.

– Где-то глубоко внутри ты знаешь, что это не так.

Атсуму забирает его кружку, случайно-неслучайно качаясь его пальцев, и это прикосновение плавит кожу, так что бесформенная лужа под именем Хината Шоё растекается на потрёпанный диван, капает на ковер и оставляет некрасивые разводы.

– Дом – это не то место, куда нужно заслужить возвращение, знаешь. – Атсуму долго смотрит на его руку, а потом встаёт, чтобы отнести пустые кружки в раковину. – Что вообще такое _дом_?

Он возвращается, но не садиться обратно на диван, вместо этого разводя руками.

– Это дом? – он хмурит брови, слегка ухмыляясь, и его забавное выражение лица заставляет Хинату улыбнуться.

Это совсем не смешно. И даже чуточку не забавно.

– Ты не трус. – говорит Атсуму. 

Шоё думает, что он не только видит будущее, но и читает мысли.

– Я считаю, это было смело. Начать с нуля, я имею в виду. 

Хината не думает, что это было смело. Он думает, что потерял три года, колеся по улицам Рио-де-Жанейро в попытках убежать от чего-то. Он думает, что его марафон ещё не закончился, хотя дистанция давно перевалила за сорок два километра, и его ноги стёрты в кровь. Но честный и уверенный взгляд Атсуму заставляет его думать, что он не прав.

Хината хочет молчать. И бесконечно ощущать на себе отчего-то тёплый взгляд Атсуму. Если попросить Хинату Шоё сказать что-нибудь про Мию Атсуму, он бы сказал следующее. С ним легко. Он заставляет тебя чувствовать, как будто у всего есть предназначение; как будто у тебя есть предназначение. В чём оно заключается? Что ж. Это неважно. Самое существование какой-то цели вполне может заменить саму цель, если настроить себя на это.  
Хината молчит. И думает о том, что пропустил последний автобус. И это так неважно.

– Шоё. – тихо говорит Атсуму, присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана. – Останься?

Атсуму, конечно, имеет в виду: _останься на ночь_. Хината хочет верить, что это значит что-то большее. А ещё – это немного забавно думать, что Атсуму волшебник. Поэтому Шоё говорит:  
– Спасибо.  
– Тебе не за что меня благодарить. – отвечает тот.

И Хината думает, что волшебники тоже ошибаются.

*

Летние игры особенно тяжелы. Хинату чаще выпускают на площадку, он даже пару раз пробует быструю атаку с Атсуму в действии, зарабатывая очко, которое значит очень немногое в масштабах игры, но нечто удивительное для Хинаты, и понимает, что это чувство придётся делить на двоих, когда ловит взгляд Атсуму, гордый и уверенный, тяжело дыша после приземления. Они делают это – тренируют невероятно быстрые атаки, доводя их до автоматической совершенности. Пасы Мии непростительно точные, удары Хинаты удивительно звонкие; его ладони горят, и тейп не липнет к мокрым от пота пальцем, но когда Атсуму спрашивает: _ещё?_ , он отвечает: _конечно_.

Иногда в автобусе, когда все засыпают, устав после тренировочной игры или товарищеского матча, Шоё позволяет себе рассмотреть Атсуму в свете закатного солнца. Как сокровище древней нации, как экспонат в музее с яркой табличкой _руками не трогать_. Его лицо такое мягкое, ни одной няпряжённой линии в сгибе бровей, ни одного намёка на хитрую ухмылку. Он почти что не похож на самого себя в этом уязвлённом состоянии. Хината задерживает дыхание, считает до десяти и понимает, что к середине лета в его жизни не осталось места, которое не заполнила собой картина Мии Атсуму: его карьеру, его личную жизнь, его разум, его сердце.  
Шоё позволяет себе сделать запретное: опускает голову на плечо сокровища, делает глубокий вдох и засыпает.

Когда они возвращаются, он макушкой чувствует вес головы Атсуму на своей и дрожащими пальцами пытается ухватиться за скользкие края этого момента, но у него не получается. Атсуму кладёт руку ему на колено и шепчет:  
– Шоё-кун, мы приехали.

Хината притворяется, что только проснулся. 

*

Как бы наивно и эгоистично это не звучало, когда ты играешь в профессиональной лиге, вечеринки становятся частью рутины. Они не выигрывают всегда, но победы означают радость, радость означает празднование, празднование означает громкую музыку, алкоголь и разговоры ни о чём. Хината любит, когда они выигрывают.

Ещё Хината любит людей: своих товарищей по команде, их друзей, которых он легко очаровывает, новые знакомства. Он чувствует себя комфортно в толпе, окружённый сотней разных неважных разговоров о прошедшем матче, о жарком лете, о новой музыке. Буйство красок вокруг наполняет его жизнь, раскрашивая промежутки между тренировками, и матчами, и снова тренировками яркими пятнами, смешанными в бокале со льдом. Хината пьёт залпом, позволяя этому несуразному коктейлю обжигающе разливаться по телу и наполнять его лёгкостью. В Хинате помещается много любви: к вибрирующим в лёгких басам, к хаотичным движениям танцующих людей, к мимолётным столкновениям с кем-нибудь из друзей и опьянённым улыбкам. Но кроме этого – к Мие Атсуму. И по несчастливой случайности это гигантское чувство переполняет его до краёв, выталкивая всё остальное наружу – бессовестно и некрасиво, занимая всё оставшееся место и немножечко больше. Поэтому Хината находит свободную комнату и встаёт у настежь открытого окна, чуточку переживая за то, как бы вся его огромная любовь не выпала со второго этажа этого милого домика.

 _Это глупо_ , думает он. Как он может просто выронить её из груди, если это чувство сплеталось с его рёбрами последние несколько месяцев, корнями врезалось в лёгкие, окутывало сердце острыми листьями. Он ставит локти на подоконник и запускает руки в волосы, поглаживая пальцами коротко стриженный затылок. Вдох, выдох. Если бы он начал медитировать сейчас, точно уснул бы.

Всё это странно, наверное, испытывать судьбу, как делает он, простой смертный мальчик с выгоревшими на солнце мечтами, и Атсуму – волшебник, в каком угодно понимании этого слова. Хината любит принимать вызовы. Но, вы помните, к сожалению, эта любовь была вытеснена другой.

Атсуму находит его спустя минут двадцать сидящим на полу с прекрасным видом на звёздное небо из окна. Атсуму всегда его находит.  
Он садится рядом, так близко, что толкает Хинату плечом, устраиваясь поудобнее спиной к кровати.

– Я тебя потерял. – говорит Атсуму, совершенно по-дурацки улыбаясь.

Как герой какого-то сопливого романтического фильма, который смотрит в глаза своему любовному интересу и видит там целый мир.

– Ты меня нашёл. – отвечает Шоё.

_Ты меня всегда находишь._

Он пытается скопировать его улыбку, но клавиши западают, и его губы искривляются в жалком подобии бесподобной улыбки. Атсуму предлагает ему бутылку чего-то миндально пахнущего, наверное, коньяка, предположительно взятого с кухни в привычной ему коварной манере. Он отказывается. Тогда Атсуму усмехается и пожимает плечами, снова задевая его, запрокидывая голову, чтобы сделать несколько звучных глотков прямо из бутылки. Хината смотрит, как двигается его кадык, и чувствует себя героем романтического фильма. Он отводит взгляд.

Если бы звёзды умели говорить, выдали бы они Хинату с потрохами всего, раскрыли бы тайны его души, которые он так слепо доверял им? Прокричали бы с неба все его мысли, распахивая клетки, чтобы выпустить плохо организованный парад птиц.

– О чём ты думаешь?

_О чём он думает?_

– О звёздах. – и просто потому что с Атсуму легко, он невпопад продолжает. – Когда я был в Бразилии, то представлял, как запираю все плохие мысли по клеткам.

Мысленный зоопарк. Цирк уродов.  
Может быть, ему тоже нужны драматические паузы.

– Так было легче. Не думать о всяких грустных вещах.  
– Например? – бесцеремонно говорит Атсуму.  
– Последняя олимпиада. 

Он достаёт огромную связку ключей и по одному вверяет их Атсуму. Он не упоминает одно имя, спрятанное в самом дальнем углу орнитария. Возможно, когда-нибудь он отдаст и этот ключик, как заветный секрет его сердца.

– Станет легче. – говорит главный герой фильма. – Даже если это глупо звучит, и ты не веришь, станет легче.

Шоё кажется, что его огромная любовь к Мие Атсуму убьёт его, просто сдавит сердце, как гидравлический пресс.

– Что будет, если положить сердце под гидравлический пресс давлением в сотню тонн? – спрашивает Хината, вручая Атсуму ещё один ключ.  
– Человеческое?  
– Да.  
– Его раздавит.

Хината смеётся неподобающе громко, заслуживая идиотскую улыбку Атсуму рядом с ним. Он смеётся, запрокидывая голову на кровать позади, и позволяет этому ощущению полностью захватить его. Впервые за всё это время, с его возвращения, с его отъезда в Бразилию, может быть, впервые за _всё_ время, он думает, что всё будет хорошо. 

*

Новость о том, что он займёт место Барнса в стартовом составе, доходит до него за две недели до матча против Орлов. Тренер сообщает об этом по телефону, не придавая этому моменту никакой, даже самой малейшей торжественности. Он говорит: команда узнает об этом на завтрашней тренировке. Он говорит: поздравляю. И в его голосе Хината слышит надежду и гордость, которые звоном отдаются в голове и тяжестью оседают у него в желудке. Спустя несколько минут прокручивания разговора в голове он понимает, что всё это время слушал ровные телефонные гудки.

_Почему сейчас?_

Чтобы проветрить голову, Хината решает пойти на пробежку.  
Стадион рядом с залом, где они тренируются, красиво залит закатным солнцем. Это каким-то образом напоминает ему о бразильских холмах и желании дотянуться до солнца. Теперь оно обжигает пальцы, и он совсем не понимает, что с этим делать.

_Что с этим делать?_

После разминки он начинает бежать, но настырные мысли, самые настоящие соперники, бегут за ним, наступают на пятки, не дают и шанса. Хината вспоминает про отражение экрана в окне спортивного бара, про синяк на икре, про счёт: один – ноль. Он начинает бежать быстрее, постепенно набирая скорость, чтобы отделаться от непослушных мыслей, летающих поблизости с невероятным усердием. _Что ты делал эти три года?_ Острый холодный голос самовольно вырывается из заточения, пронзая грудную клетку, эхом балансируя среди остальных мыслей. Хината продолжает бежать.

_Разве ты заслужил это?_

Он не знает, почему это приходит ему в голову, но эта мысль протискивается в тесный беспорядок его разума, устраивается между остальными скользкими и абсолютно ненужными мыслями и остаётся там. Хината бежит. Разве он вернулся не за этим? Протянуть руку в неизвестность будущего и выхватить оттуда золотую медальку, изменить счёт. Пальцы начинает колоть, и Хината не уверен, холод ли это или что-то другое.

Он закрывает глаза, тяжело дыша от усердия, но ускоряется ещё и ещё.

_Что с тобой не так?_

Хината врезается в кого-то на всей скорости. Вместе они громко падают на нагретое последним солнцем покрытие беговой дорожки. Он распахивает глаза. Атсуму лежит на спине, крепко вцепившись в руки Хинаты, оказавшегося на нём сверху. Он говорит:  
– Поймал.

И вместо того, чтобы извиниться, Хината хочет заплакать, потому что думает, что его затянувшийся бег от прошлого, от себя, от страха неизвестности и неудачи как-то неожиданно закончился. Нелепо и слишком резко. Его не слепят камеры назойливых журналистов, не спешат поздравить болельщики, не вручают приз и не треплют по голове, как хорошего мальчика. Атсуму лишь поглаживает его плечо большим пальцем, не торопясь подниматься с пыльной дорожки совершенно, и Хината думает, что вся эта огромная дистанция, в которой он даже не победил, осталась позади.

– Прости.  
– Ничего страшного. – неловко улыбается Атсуму, не отпуская его. – Не ушибся?

Хината мотает головой и поднимается сам, протягивая руку Атсуму. Тот хватается за неё с каким-то особым отчаянием: его руки едва тёплые, но прикосновение прожигает похлеще открытого огня.

– Отдохнёшь немного? – спрашивает Атсуму, кивая на трибуны.  
– Да. – Хината больше выдыхает это, чем говорит.

Они садятся на второй ряд. Атсуму ногами упирается в сидении впереди, не в состоянии спокойно сесть. Свой взгляд он не отрывает от Хинаты.

– Поздравляю. – говорит он своим спокойным глубоким голосом, который почти всегда вызывает у Хинаты мурашки.  
– С чем?

_Всегда._

– С прохождением в основной состав, конечно!

Он говорит это, словно самую очевидную вещь на свете. Как будто он всё время только и ждал этого момента. Так же гордо, как тренер, но эта гордость звучит более уверенно, почти что _я так и знал_.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – глупо спрашивает Хината, не смея оторвать взгляд от его улыбки победителя. _Почему тебя это волнует, Атсуму?_  
– У меня свои ресурсы.

Это странно. Протянуть руку к солнцу и обжечь пальцы. Чёртов Икар, не иначе. Это невероятно: протянуть руку к солнцу и нащупать там нить судьбы, связывающую двух людей через половину мира и пять с половиной лет. 

– Они выбрали меня не из-за него, верно?

И это последний ключ. Хината распахивает свою грудную клетку, представляет, как достаёт своё сердце, выкладывая на самое красивое блюдечко, чтобы преподнести Атсуму со всеми полагающимися почестями.

Возьми ключ, возьми моё сердце – какая разница, оно и так принадлежит тебе.

– Ты попал в стартовый состав, потому что ты этого заслужил. Потому что ты усердно работал. – просто говорит он, смотря Хинате прямо в глаза. – Не из-за него.

Хината прячет лицо в ладонях просто потому, что не может выдержать этот честный взгляд.

– Спасибо.

Возможно, любовь не свергает горы и не вращает планеты. Возможно, она всего-то растекается по твоим венам, согревая в прохладный осенний вечер, пока кто-то сидит на трибунах стадиона, закрывая лицо. В масштабах одного единственного Хинаты Шоё эта любовь делает почти что невозможное: заставляет поверить, что всё это не было напрасно.  
Это сила, которая собирает его по кусочкам, аккуратно склеивает и дует, чтобы быстрее высохло, зажило.

– Не за что.

Атсуму улыбается заходящему солнцу, и Хината думает, что иногда волшебники тоже ошибаются.

*

В зале пахнет эйр салонпас. Кажется, этот запах пропитал вообще всё здание арены Сендай, пробиваясь сквозь горячие ароматы еды, новых волейбольных мячей и предвкушения битвы. Хината любит этот запах

*

Хината представлял их встречу иначе: пафосно, на площадке перед кучей камер. Никакой неофициальности, только спортивный интерес. Наверное, набрался этой киношной драматичности у Атсуму.  
На самом деле всё происходит как-то некрасиво и немного смешно. Кагеяма наталкивается на него в пустом коридоре, шутит про старые школьные дни, как будто ничего и не изменилось, разве что изменилось _всё_. Оказывается, это несложно. Уверенно посмотреть в глаза, улыбнуться. Ничего, кроме чистого азарта.  
Только потом он чувствует тяжёлую руку на своём плече, когда Атсуму в привычной ему немного вычурной манере говорит:  
– Не мог бы ты не ссориться с моим диагональным, м?

Хината готов поспорить, что он едва удержался, чтобы не назвать Кагеяму по имени. Это немного забавно: оскорбиться на слова Мии Атсуму перед началом матча в старшей школе; услышать, как он защищает тебя перед, пожалуй, самым важным матчем в твоей жизни.

Чистый азарт. Наверное, он рад?

*

Атака, которую они проворачивают с Атсуму, настолько быстрая, что её скорость можно сравнить со скоростью света. Хината приземляется и успевает уловить эту божественную тишину вокруг, эти секунды, пока все осознают, что только что произошло. А произошло следующее: второгодка из старшей школы Инаризаки протянул руку в сторону маленького первогодки из Карасуно и сказал:  
– Однажды я буду пасовать тебе.

Спустя почти шесть лет он исполнил своё обещание.

Судья свистит, толпа ревёт в удивлённом восторге. Атсуму посылает ему улыбку, которая означает слишком многое одновременно.

В этой игре Хината сполна показывает весь спектр того, чему научился за эти годы. Он подаёт эйсы, принимает, атакует и даже иногда пасует. Он не просто хочет показать, что достоин быть здесь – он отчаянно этого жаждет.

Это весело. Он почти что забыл, как это весело.

*

Игра заканчивается на четвёртом сете. Хината всего на секунду чувствует внутри всеобъемлющую пустоту в странном непонимании: это всё? Это всё, что ты получаешь, когда выигрываешь битву, которую ждал больше всего? Когда толпа скандирует название твоей команды, а Кагеяма закусывает губу в отчётливом поражении.

Хината однажды пообещал, что выиграет его. Что если он король площадки, то Хината свергнет его и будет тем, кто останется на площадке. Потому что в конечном итоге всё сводится к победе или поражению. Бокуто забивает последнее очко. Звучит свисток. Чьи-то тёплые трясущиеся руки обвивают его, толпа оглущающе ревёт. И Хината думает, что если так ощущается государственный переворот, то он больше не понимает, почему хотел этого так сильно.

Всё, что он чувствует сейчас, укладывается в две раскрытые ладони – желание закрыть глаза и раствориться в ощущении того, что он в общем-то ничего и не чувствует.

Это несправедливо, что пропадает такой красивый момент. Это заслуживает церемонии: торжественное закрытие арки героя, победа, титры. Но Хината улыбается и думает, что всё на самом деле только началось.

*

Его подхватывают на руки позже вечером, кричат его имя, и он смеётся до боли в животе. Ему нравится выигрывать.

*

Это время дня на пляже – самое красивое. Так думает Хината, стоя на до боли знакомом берегу пляжа Фламенго. Солнце неторопливо погружается в спокойные волны, не гаснет – это кажется таким привычным, что он задерживает дыхание на несколько секунд, стараясь остановить момент. Он слышит щелчок камеры сбоку и не оборачивается на звук, он знает: Атсуму просто не может сдержаться и не сфотографировать очередной закат. Это единственное, что меняется в том Рио, что запомнил Хината.

Прошёл месяц с их победы над Орлами, и решение поехать в Бразилию на новый год казалось самым логичным решением. Он думал об этом ещё до матча, даже написал Педро, чтобы спросить, свободна ли квартира и можно ли ему приехать. Предложить поехать Атсуму с собой – немного более нелогичное решение, если тщательно всё обдумать. Не сказать Педро, что он приедет не один – решение на грани глупости и ребячества. Но Хината об этом и не думает, предпочитая уступить красному солнцу занять место в его голове.  
На самом деле, голова его забита совсем другим. А именно – странными изменениями, что вносит Мия Атсуму в тот солнечный Рио, который чуть больше полугода назад оставил Хината. Он, наверное, ожидал, что время сохранится здесь, как в консервной банке, и когда он откроет её, то всё предстанет пред ним в том первозданном виде. Это не плохо, впрочем, совсем нет. Просто Атсуму заполняет собой каждый уголок, который прежде не знал его присутствия.

Упрямый песок слишком быстро поддаётся ему – Хината даже завидует, по-доброму. Он спрашивает:  
– Ты раньше играл в пляжный волейбол?

И Атсуму, вытирая пот со лба рукой, отвечает:  
– Нет. Просто слушал твои рассказы.

Они начинают обыгрывать своих соперников к концу дня, набирая всё большее количество очков с каждым сетом. Атсуму тихо рычит, когда у него не получается сделать хороший прыжок или подача улетает в аут, но это только раззадоривает его ещё больше. Спустя какое-то время, когда они чудом выигрывают один сет, он врезается в Хинату и сжимает его в жарком объятии, совершенно не заботясь о том, что кричит ему прямо на ухо. Хината смеётся.  
Маленькая фигурка Атсуму заполняет пустую клеточку рядом с ним.  
Это не плохо.

Ещё – громкий смех Атсуму заполняет огромную гостиную Хейтора и Найс, когда они играют в монополию. Возможно, игра затягивается из-за количества выпитого алкоголя, и Хината забывает переводить Атсуму фразы, когда Хейтор соскальзывает с английского на португальский. Хината успевает только словить его мутный непонимающий взгляд и рассмеяться, кладя руку на его коленку. Ему простительно, считает он, из-за количества выпитого алкоголя.  
Возможно, это то, чего не хватало Хинате – отдыха от бешеного ритма тренировок, разрыва челночного бега от матча к матчу. Поэтому, когда Бокуто присылает сообщение, спрашивая, как дела, Хината отвечает смазанным фото игрального поля и подписывает: Атсуму проигрывает. Хотя он вовсе не уверен, что это правда. По тому, как он случайно прислоняется к плечу Хинаты или долго не отрывает от него взгляд, можно рассудить, что у них уверенная ничья. Впрочем, Атсуму и впрямь раззоряется первым.

Хината не изменяет старой привычке и бегает по утрам, когда солнце ещё не такое злое. Он помнит все дороги, которым изрезаны горные холмы. Издалека они кажутся неаккуратными швами на зелёном полотне, напоминающими каким-то образом о сущности бытия и о присутствии в нём человека. Впрочем, Хинату издалека точно не видно: потерянного на дорогах среди деревьев. На одной из пробежек, он останавливается на вершине, откуда виден весь город, и протягивает руку к солнцу. Но её перехватывает Атсуму, недолго сжимая его ладонь и заставляя продолжать бежать.

– Не останавливайся. – говорит он. – Сбивает ритм.

И они продолжают вместе. Это заставляет Хинату думать об эстафетных палочках и марафонах. Только впереди он видит широкий свод чужих плеч, а не финишную ленту. Она осталась далеко позади.

Вот, что делает Атсуму здесь, в Бразилии, сам того не подозревая: рушит привычный Рио, оставаясь следами на песке, которые не смывает волной по какой-то магической причине. Хината даже знает, в чём секрет.

Возможно, волшебник и провидец Мия Атсуму протянул к нему руку на нацииональных соревнованиях в старшей школе, чтобы спустя несколько лет оказаться на бразильском песке бок о бок с простым смертным. Возможно, всё это сущие глупости, и Атсуму не умеет читать мысли, но всё же не спрашивает, когда взгляд Хинаты задерживается на телевизоре в окне спортивного бара.  
Однако Хината склонен верить в совпадения и знаки судьбы, поэтому он позволяет Мие Атсуму затопить его, как океан, затянуть в свои пески и не оставить шанса на спасение.

*

Новый год приходит незаметно: городской суетой и гирляндами, несколько иронично смотрящимися на пальмах. Педро уезжает к родителям ещё днём, извиняясь, что не сможет пойти с ними, но Хината отмахивается, просит передать привет и запирает дверь, в очередной раз натыкаясь на песок в коридоре.

Центральные улицы заполоняет разношёрстная толпа, среди которой они лавируют, иногда теряя друг друг из вида всего на несколько секунд. Тогда, всего за несколько минут до заветного часа, Хината не выдерживает и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Атсуму, прикрывая покрасневшие щёки другой рукой, в слепой надежде, что тот подумает, это для того, чтобы не потеряться. Но Атсуму останавливается. Они оказываются почти в самом центре какой-то площади, и все взгляды людей направлены на огромный электронный циферблат, отсчитывающий последние мгновения уходящего года, ускользающего, словно песок сквозь пальцы.  
Хината смотрит на Атсуму. Его сердце отказывается биться, подписывая увольнение по собственному желанию. Толпа начинает обратный отсчёт.

Хината думает, что его счёт сменился месяц назад, но это неважно. Он думает, что цифры сильно переоценены, и что ему хочется перестать считать: один – ноль, три года, сто тонн. Но он не может. Он считает про себя: выгоревшие ресницы Мии Атсуму, пропущенные удары своего сердца, нервное постукивание чужих пальцев о свои. Он считает вслух: _девять, восемь, семь_.  
Взгляд Атсуму оказывается приклеенным к нему. Он молчит, и Хината позволяет его честным глазам, полным чем-то, что он хочет отчаянно изведать, прожигать свою душу, как раскалённая лава Везувия в семьдесят девятом году после рождения Христа сметала под собой Помпеи и Геркуланум. Хотя какое ему дело до истории Рима.

Хината считает: _четыре, три, два_. И последнее слово теряется на губах Мии Атсуму, приглушённое нежно-отчаянным прикосновением. Хината чувствует тёплую руку на своём затылке и чужое сердцебиение, которое не перебивает даже рёв окружающих людей. Ему вообще кажется, что всё остальное перестало существовать, оставляя почётное место единственных созданий вселенной им двоим. Атсуму целует его горячо и рвано, как будто вся его жизнь держится на загорелых плечах Хинаты Шоё. Тот в свою очередь считает, что это справедливо, ведь вся его жизнь держится на Атсуму. Тот в свою очередь считает эти трепетные секунды и собирает в свои ладони.  
Когда воздух предаёт их, они отстраняются друг от друга с лёгкими улыбками. Хината утыкается в грудь Атсуму, не в силах выдержать его откровенного взгляда. Тот говорит ему:  
– С новым годом, Шоё.  
И:  
– Пойдём домой.

Тогда Хината поднимает голову и усмехается. Атсуму кладёт ладонь ему на щёку, поглаживая большим пальцем, и Хинате кажется, в мире нет ничего лучше этого ощущения.  
– Что такое дом? – глупо спрашивает он.  
– То место, где я могу быть рядом с тобой. – отвечает Атсуму.

В его голосе Хината слышит только невыносимую честность, от которой в горле неожиданно встаёт комок. Он не отпускает руку Атсуму.

*

Ночи в их небольшой квартирке тихие. Настолько тихие, что два голоса, граничащие с шёпотом, кажутся единственными во всей вселенной. Хината может различить только вздохи и мокрые звуки поцелуев, которые Атсуму оставляет на его коже.

*

Утро наступает так же, как и всегда: прокладывает свой путь через приоткрытые шторы, нежными лучами касаясь простыней. Беспристрастный судья, который заключит приговор прошедшей ночи. Но Хината, кажется, впервые за очень долгое время, возможно, впервые за всю свою жизнь думает, что всё правильно, так, как и должно быть.  
И метафоры могут идти к чёрту, правда, но в этот самый момент Хината уверен, что он выиграл. Что он может остаться на площадке по праву. Поэтому он протягивает руку вперёд. И находит под своими пальцами не чёрные шелковистые пряди, а сухие, обесцвеченные, местами неровно выгоревшие на солнце, и ему хочется сжать их, но он позволяет себе лишь скользнуть кончиками пальцев ниже, к шее, а потом к вороту футболки и крепко вцепиться в него.

Атсуму просыпается, потирает глаза а потом перехватывает его руку, чтобы сонно поцеловать его костяшки.  
Астуму говорит ему:  
– Всё будет хорошо.

И хината верит. У него попросту нет причин ему не верить – Атсуму волшебник.

Если попросить Хинату Шоё сказать что-нибудь про Мию Атсуму, он бы сказал следующее: я люблю его.  
Поэтому он прижимается к нему всем телом, позволяя его тёплым рукам обвить всего себя, и шепчет:  
– Я знаю.

Имея в виду: _я знаю, потому что ты рядом_.  
Имея в виду: _я знаю, потому что люблю тебя_.

Но Хината ещё успеет сказать ему об этом. Всё только началось.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо, что прочитали!  
> так люблю атсухин, вы и представить не можете. они спасли меня от слетевшей кукухи этим летом. думаю, будет версия от лица атсуму, так что стик эраунд фор парт ту!


End file.
